Stupidpingu
| birth-place = Pinguville, Annonia | species = Penguin | race = High Penguin | gender = Male | residence = Club Penguin | citizenship = Andèran Antarctican Duckish (formerly) | ethnicity = HPC | occupation = EPF agent | employer = EPF | professionyears = Unknown-now }} Stupidpingu is a stupid High Penguin who lives in Club Penguin. He is an EPF agent. He is the cousin of Quackerpingu and Ninjapingu, and the brother of Smartpingu. Background Stupidpingu hatched in 1989. He hatched in Pinguville, a city in Annonia. As soon as he hatched, he started acting strangely and doing stupid things. Because of that, his parents named him Stupidpingu. When Stupidpingu went to school, he started acting even more strangely. Unlike most of the other young penguins, who hate school, Stupidpingu liked it. Also, he loved math, and it was his favorite subject. However, he never answered anything right in the math lessons. When Stupidpingu finished school, he was very sad, because he couldn't go there anymore. After finishing school, Stupidpingu went to a driving school. He studied there for some time, and then he somehow managed to finish it and get a driving license. After that, he bought a car. Biography After Stupidpingu bought the car, he moved to New Annonia City, the largest city of Annonia. There, he got a job in a Cheap Store. He worked in the Cheap Store for some years, but then, he got bored and quit the job. After that, Stupidpingu decided to move to Club Penguin. He moved there, and soon, he was invited by someone to join the EPF. He went to the Everyday Phoning Facility, and somehow managed to pass the test. Stupidpingu's first mission was to stop Herbert from chopping down the Mine Shack with a second Mechanical Woodchopper. Stupidpingu annoyed Herbert so much, that he just went back to the LEEPB base, allowing the EPF agents to destroy the woodchopper. Stupidpingu was given 1000 coins as a prize for "defeating" Herbert. In 2018, Stupidpingu decided to become a candidate for the Duckish presidental elections. However, he lost. Involvement Stupidpingu has been involved in some of the Elite Penguin Force's secret missions, but he often makes the missions fail, and it is unknown why he hasn't been fired yet. However, Herbert still considers him one of the most annoying penguins in Club Penguin. Abilities and weaknesses Stupidpingu's most well-known (and almost only) "abilities" are that he is "good" at being stupid and annoying. However, many penguins claim that these aren't really abilities. He also claims to be "good" at math. Stupidpingu's biggest weakness is that he is bad at almost everything else, and makes many secret missions fail. Quotes *"Hello there, I am Stupidpingu!" *"1+1=6!" Trivia *He is annoying. :*The penguins who are most annoyed by him are his brother Smartpingu and Waffles von Face. *He once thought about creating a country called Mathia in his igloo. However, he decided to not create it. Category:Nuisances Category:Good Guys Category:Elite Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:High Penguins Category:The Pingus Category:Quackerpingu's Articles